


Cheering Up (11th Doctor/Reader)

by inofel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inofel/pseuds/inofel
Summary: The Doctor gets worn down after a particular adventure and you, as his companion, go to support and cheer him up.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Cheering Up (11th Doctor/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the very first things I've written and it's pretty old (from 2017 on DeviantArt, no less..) so this doesn't match up with my writing style now. If you'd like, please check out my more recent writings. Thank you kindly.

“(Y/N)? Where have you gone? If you’re in the aquarium room, I’m not gonna help you if the glass breaks again!”, The Doctor calls for you from the control room. You sigh and put down the book you were reading. Unfortunately, you were just getting to a good part. You’re kinda used to this, though. You’ve been travelling with him for almost a year now, and you’ve loved every moment. However, somewhere along the way, you fell for him. You know that it’ll never work out, and you are okay with that. You make up for it by being his companion and care-taker. All the same, you trudge down to the control room and stop across the panel from the Doctor.  
“Whatcha need Doctor?”, You say as you lean against the railing. You cross your legs at the ankles and cross your arms on your chest.  
“Well, I was thinking, and-”, You interrupt.  
“Thinking, huh? That’s dangerous, Doctor!”, You snicker. He glares at you, then continues his sentence.  
“So, I thought that maybe we could go this planet that is just a giant music festival all the time! Literally. Since a war was ended a long time ago and they’ve been celebrating 24/7 ever since! And, if anyone asks, I never had anything to do with the war.” The Doctor smiles wryly. You smile at the possibility of a music festival. You’ve always wanted to go to one, and there’s a planet that is nothing but one!  
“Yes! I’d love to go! Is it warm there, or should I bring a warm jacket?”, You ask, smiling.  
“Wonderful!”, He claps his hands together before adding,”Ah, it’s normally quite warm there, so I think you’ll be fine”, He replies flapping his hands around as usual. You race off out of the console room and to your bedroom to prepare for your trip to the never-ending music festival.  
-Time Skip Via Impala-  
You and the Doctor had a blast at the planet you visited. However, seeing as it’s the Doctor, it wasn’t as smooth as it could’ve been. It turns out, over half of the music they were playing was really a help signal, and the planet was still at war, but with a different species. So, naturally, you and the Doctor saved the planet. But, this time around, the Doctor wasn’t pleased with himself like usual after saving a planet. He was really down. He didn’t say anything, but you could see the look in his eyes. So, as the companion, you went to cheer him up.  
“Hey, what’s up?”, You ask. He looks at you for a second before replying.  
“Nothing. Just checking the diagnostics on flight trajectory and other stuff. Why”, He asks suspiciously. You sigh and smile.  
“Well, just checking up on ya. You seemed a little down, so I thought I might ask. If you don’t wanna talk, though, that’s fine. I’m here to listen.”, With that you pat his shoulder and leave the console room, choosing a random hallway, and walking down it. The Doctor smiles sadly, knowing that you care. He follows you, and calls your name.  
“(Y/N). Hey. Thank you.”, And before you can do anything, he’s hugging you. After a few seconds, you eagerly return the hug. Then, you hear a noise. It’s the Doctor… Sniffling… You pull back, and what you see breaks your heart. He is crying, but quietly. You remember something he said once… “I mean children cry because they want attention. ‘Cause they’re hurt or afraid. When they cry silently it’s ’cause they just can’t stop.”  
You frown, and gently place your hands on both sides of his face.  
“‘Kay. What’s up?”, You ask articulately. He sighs and looks at you with his big, sad green eyes. He then looks down and mumbles something, that you can’t understand. You figure it’s because of your hands on his face, mushing it up a little. So you remove them and patiently ask him to repeat.  
“I’m so blind (Y/N)… I should’ve noticed that they really weren’t done with all their fighting.”. He sighs again, a few tears brimming over and sliding down his face. You rub your thumbs over his cheeks to wipe them away.  
“Well, I can’t say I know that particular feeling, but I know something close. So, I’m gonna try and do something to cheer you up. Be right back!” You let go of him, and race to the library. There, you hid something JUST for this occasion. A container of custerd, a new (and really cool) bowtie, and of course, pre-cooked fish fingers. You race back to where you left him, and shove the items at him. He looks at the gifts in confusion for a moment, then he realizes what they are. He smiles at them, then you. He removes his red bowtie excitedly, and puts on the (f/c) one you gave him. You giggle as the Doctor spins around as though giving a showcase. He stops and stares at you for a few seconds. You open your mouth to ask if he’s having a stroke when he wraps his arms around your waist, and spins the both of you in a circle. You yelp, and then start giggling. He sets you down and laughs.  
“Thank you, (Y/N). Really. What would I do if you weren’t here?”, He sighs happily, especially when he digs into the custard and fish fingers.  
“Well, for one, you’d be lost AND trying to run a TARDIS on your own.”, You smirk. Then he scoffs and says;  
“No, I would not! Not fair! Let’s see how you’d do on your own…”, He grumbles at you. After a few minutes, he’s finished off the fish fingers and custard, and smiling widely. He seems to stare off for a while, and you start to worry if he’ll fall asleep, when he looks at you again. He walks up to you and hugs you again, mumbling a muffled “Thank you” into your shoulder. When he pulls away he sets a hand on either side of your face.  
You look into his eyes questioningly, looking for an answer to his actions. All you get is a him leaning in, feeling his breath on your lips. Before you can really register what’s happening, he quickly puts his lips on yours. You make a high pitched squeak (like REALLY high pitched) making him pull back. Then, fully realizing what he’s done, he backs up drastically, a blushing, stuttering mess. After a few tries of him trying to sting a coherent sentence together, you grab him by the lapels of his tawny, tweed jacket, and pull his face to yours. You kiss him, and he waves his hands about, trying to find a place to put them. You sigh through your nose and grab his wrists, and set his hands on your waist. The Doctor calms down, and kisses you back. Then, needing air, you both pull away at the same time.  
“Well… That’s… That was different,” He says intelligently. You laugh and peck his cheek.  
“Well, a lot could be different, but for today, let’s let dogs lie~”, You smirk. You turn away, walking to the console room.  
“Was that flirting?! I’m not sure… Next time, just wave your arms and say “Hey, I’m flirting”, that’ll do!”


End file.
